It is known that implanted electrodes can be used to obtain cardiogenic impedance signals, also known as cardiac impedance signals, or simply as impedance waveforms. Such impedance signals have been used, e.g., to determine the occurrence of certain mechanical events, such as, left or right heart valve closure. It would be beneficial if additional uses for cardiogenic impedance signals were provided.